


Taller Than You

by Oakstar519



Series: Star Wars Oneshots [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, ahsoka loves her dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakstar519/pseuds/Oakstar519
Summary: Anakin is seventeen and finally taller than his master. Ahsoka reaches the same point when she's around forty years old, but she was probably there earlier; Anakin's Vaderness contributed to that.





	Taller Than You

**24 BBY**

"So if you keep your lightsaber a few inches lower, you—" Obi-Wan breaks off mid-sentence, frustrated. "Anakin, are you even listening?"

His Padawan looks up. "Sorry, Master," he grumbles with the tone of a seventeen-year-old who does not want to be working on basic katas. "I got distracted."

"Do try to stay focused, Anakin." Obi-Wan misses the small smile that crosses Anakin's face. "Now, let's try that again."

It isn't until the pair have left the training rooms and returned to their quarters that Anakin blurts out, "I think I'm finally taller than you." Then he looks at the ground, slightly embarrassed. "I mean, maybe not. I don't know. I didn't measure." The boy suddenly looks as if he wants to disappear into his voluminous robes, face turning red.

"It's your boots," Obi-Wan says quickly; he'd realized the fact last week. "And before you ask? We are not measuring." That makes Anakin snort, because they both know that it won't be long until it's more noticeable that the student has outgrown the teacher.

"You know I am," Anakin retorts. "But you're scared that once I'm taller, I'll be able to beat you when we're sparring." He's grinning now.

"Of you? I think not. Besides," Obi-Wan says, trying to lift his chin enough so he at least appears taller, "it's not the Jedi way to gloat,  _Anakin._ " He ignores his Padawan's grumbling.  _I suppose I had to enjoy being the tall one while it lasted,_ he thinks with a sigh.  _It isn't my fault that the company I keep is of such a large scale._

* * *

**7 ABY**

Ahsoka has spoken with the Force-ghosts of her former Masters a few times now. It hasn't gotten any less weird, to see one or both of them (and sometimes even Master Yoda) appear, sparkling turquoise, as if alive. Of course, with some clever hunting and help from an old holocron, she has a bit of fuel now for their next argument. 

"I think I'm taller than you, Skyguy," she says smugly the next time he appears, not missing a beat.

"You are not."

"Anakin, she is," Obi-Wan replies, amused. "How does it feel?"

Anakin grumbles. "Why do you hate me?" It's meant as a joke, obviously, but Ahsoka and Obi-Wan both wince.

The elder Jedi breaks the somewhat-awkward silence. "Anakin, you turned to the Dark Side and supported an authoritarian Empire for over twenty years. We've earned the right to make fun of you."

Anakin buries his head in his master's translucent shoulder. "Shut up. Just shut up," he mutters.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan shoot him identical, exasperated looks. "But I am taller," Ahsoka tells him, smirking. "Obviously."

Anakin huffs and turns away. "You are not." Somewhere below the ghostly blue, his face is bright red.

**Author's Note:**

> so TECHNICALLY, Ahsoka and Anakin are both 1.88 meters (Ahsoka with the added height of her montrals.) However, she would totally wear at least half an inch of heels to prove a point.
> 
> Inspiration: https://crazyclonefan.tumblr.com/post/183640562428/elfpen-kinky-space-nerd


End file.
